The present invention relates to a golf tee or small peg with a concave top for holding a golf ball for an initial drive, and, more specifically relates to a golf tee composition having plasticity easy moldability at low cost, brittle resistance, bending resistance and decomposability.
The conventional disposable golf tee is generally composed of plastic material. Used golf tees are typically left on a golf ground and must be collected by golf course keepers to avoid possible injury to golf players, wasted golf tees, there. In order to avoid such painstaking work of collecting used golf tees, there have been proposed various types of decomposable golf tee compositions which would return to soil by weathering and therefore need not to be recovered.
For example, Japanese utility model registration application, first publication number 102073/1984, a discloses decomposable golf tee composed of compress-molded sawdust.
Japanese utility model registration application, first publication number 73503/1985 a discloses a decomposable golf tee in which a golf ball supporting portion, a tip end portion and an interconnecting portion therebetween are composed of solid fertilizer material.
Japanese utility model registration application, first publication number 78955/1987, a discloses a decomposable golf tee made by mixing wood fiber or powder with plastic adhesive, heat-molding the mixture under pressure, and ejecting and drying the molded body to produce the golf tee.
According to this prior art, since the mixture of wood fiber or powder and adhesive does not have a sufficient plasticity at room temperature even under considerable pressure, the mixture must be heat-molded individually within a mold cavity.
Japanese utility model registration application, first publication number 186765/1987, discloses a decomposable golf tee molded with inorganic powder material which does not contaminate the soil with fertilizes soil, and the mixture of which and water can be solidified during the molding process. This inorganic powder material may contain fertilizer. This inorganic powder material may be composed of soil and inorganic fertilizer.
Japanese utility model resistration application, first publication number 188870/1987, discloses a decomposable golf tee having physical strength sufficent to support a golf ball during use thereof, and being molded with powder material such as specific soil decomposable immediately by weathering due to exposure to rain and sun light. The powder material may contain additive such as insecticide and fertilizer. For molding the golf tee, soil and insecticide or fertilizer are kneaded togther with water, and the kneaded material is molded to form a golf tee.